Príncipes de Sakaar
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: "De donde sea que vengan, no pretenden regresar. Ahora son los Príncipes de Sakaar". El Gran Maestro obliga a Thor y a Loki a follar mientras les mira. El tiro le sale por la culata. (Traducción).


**Disclaimer:** los personajes, así como la historia, no me pertenecen. Loki, Thor, El Gran Maestro y los demás son propiedad de Marvel y el fic pertenece completamente a **Foxleggs**. Esta es una traducción.

 **Personajes:** Loki, Thor, El Gran Maestro/En Dwi Gast, Heimdall, Valquiria/Brunilda.

 **Warnings:** voyerismo, incesto, consentimiento dudoso, muerte de un personaje.

 **Spoilers:** Thor: Ragnarok.

 **Aclaraciones:** el fic se desarrolla en dos momentos. Pasado (antes de tomar el control de Sakaar) y presente.

 **Original:** **Princes of Sakaar** por **Foxleggs** pueden encontrarlo en Ao3.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Príncipes de Sakaar** por **Foxleggs  
**

El tiempo funciona de manera diferente en Sakaar, todos lo saben. Por ello, nadie está completamente seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que los príncipes tomaron el control.

Eran príncipes de algún reino lejano, según la historia. Varias versiones diferentes del nombre del lugar circulaban: Assbury, Assgate, Asgard. Nadie puede estar seguro de cuál es el correcto. Aunque ya no importa.

De donde sea que vengan, no pretenden regresar. Ahora son los Príncipes de Sakaar.

* * *

Thor se sintió desnudo mientras era llevado ante su hermano. Era tonto, lo sabía, que perder su cabello hiciera tal diferencia para él, pero de todos modos lo hacía.

Fue conducido al palco privado del Gran Maestro arriba de la arena, y empujado de rodillas frente a un enorme sofá.

Estaba a la altura del regazo de su hermano. Sus ojos se quedaron allí; si tenía que mirar al rostro sonriente de Loki en ese momento, lo mataría, con disco de obediencia o sin él.

El Gran Maestro tomó asiento junto a Loki. Thor notó dos cambios rápidos en el lenguaje corporal de su hermano: sus piernas separadas casi se cerraron de golpe, ampliando la brecha entre él y el Gran Maestro y después, tras un segundo, se abrieron nuevamente. Thor estuvo desconcertado por esto, pero no miró hacia el rostro de su hermano en busca de respuestas.

—Ahora, Chispitas —la voz del Gran Maestro hizo a Thor rechinar los dientes—. Había planeado enfrentarte a mi campeón esta noche, pero debo admitir que estoy un poco intrigado por lo que está pasando con ustedes dos. —Palmeó una mano en el muslo de Loki, haciendo que se estremeciera—. Mira, creo que aquí hay una historia realmente interesante y odiaría tener que perderte tan pronto.

La implicación sobre sus habilidades en la batalla enfureció a Thor. Reunió cada onza de su autocontrol para evitar torcer el cuello del Gran Maestro.

—Hey, Señor del Trueno, es de buena educación mirar al simpático dueño del vecindario cuando te está hablando. Loki, dulzura, ¿te importaría?

Thor no hizo nada para detener a Loki mientras se agachaba hacia delante e inclinaba su rostro hacia arriba con un dedo bajo su barbilla. Encontró el rostro de Loki ilegible.

—¿Qué piensas del nuevo corte de cabello de tu hermano, mi mascota?

Algo pasó por el rostro de Loki ante el apelativo. Solo fue por un segundo, luego estuvo extendiendo la mano para tocar el cabello recién cortado de Thor. Había algo reverencial en la forma en que pasaba un dedo por las formas que habían sido afeitadas en los costados de su cabeza (Thor todavía tenía que descubrir si habían sido una casualidad o un diseño deliberado del viejo loco que le había hecho esto).

Loki volvió a sentarse.

—Es tan diferente. No se parece al hermano con el que crecí.

El peso de todas las revelaciones recientes de Hela y Odín entonces golpeó a Thor. La infancia que había compartido con Loki había sido una mentira. Sabía que Loki había pensado en ello de igual manera al descubrir la verdad de su origen. Ahora Thor estaba en medio de su propia crisis: no era el primogénito, ni el heredero legítimo al trono y ahora también estaba sin el Mjolnir. No era el hermano con el que Loki había crecido; no tenía idea de quién era.

Fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por el sonido del Gran Maestro una vez más palmeando su mano en el muslo de Loki. La mano esta vez se quedó allí.

—Oye, precioso, tengo una idea espléndida. —Su mano se deslizó hacia el interior del muslo de Loki, antes de ascender—. ¿Por qué no te diviertes con tu hermano, o no hermano, o lo que sea que sea?

La angustia de Loki fue palpable. Fuera lo que fuese que el Gran Maestro quisiera que hiciera debía de ser terrible. La primera suposición de Thor fue que iba a ser torturado a manos de Loki, pero no podía estar seguro de que su hermano no disfrutaría dicha tarea.

Los ojos de Loki se movieron hacia Thor antes de regresar al Gran Maestro.

—Por favor... —Su voz era diminuta—. No Thor; no así.

El agarre del Gran Maestro en la pierna de Loki se apretó hasta tal punto que seguramente le magullaría.

—Dulzura, esperaba algo de entretenimiento esta noche. Pero, bueno, supongo que Thor puede arriesgarse contra mi campeón y, en cuanto a ti... —Tomó la mano de Loki con su otra mano—. Tendré que pensar en algo súper especial para hacer contigo.

Los ojos de Loki estaban húmedos. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que asintiera levemente con la cabeza.

El Gran Maestro se puso en pie de un salto y aplaudió.

—¡Excelente! Y, oigan, amigos, les digo algo, incluso les daré un poco de privacidad. —Se volvió hacia el resto de la gente en el palco—. ¡Todo el mundo, vámonos! ¡Tú, el de las bebidas, déjalas ahí!

Loki no se había movido. Thor se arrastró más cerca de él en sus rodillas.

—¿Loki? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Loki levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Thor. Luego se deslizó del sofá y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo de una manera en que no lo había hecho en siglos.

—Thor, lo siento tanto.

Mientras Thor le devolvía el abrazo, se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba temblando.

—Sea lo que sea, Loki, estaremos bien, te lo prometo.

Loki sacudió la cabeza mientras se apartaba.

—Thor, esto va a ser... solo haz lo que dice y no trates de pelear. Saldremos de esto.

El Gran Maestro se aclaró la garganta.

—Chicos esto es muy conmovedor, pero me temo que no tenemos toda la noche.

Loki cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, estaban abatidos. Sus manos se movieron hacia el brazo de Thor y comenzaron a desatar uno de sus brazales.

El horror se elevó en Thor al comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

Una de las primeras cosas que hacen los príncipes tras asumir el control es sacar dos de las naves del Gran Maestro.

Thor pilotea una, La Comodoro, mientras Loki le sigue en una nave de combate más pequeña.

Cuando encuentra un lugar desierto en el gran vertedero que forma Sakaar, Thor aterriza y sale. Corre a una distancia segura como le ha instruido su hermano. Después espera.

Loki lo alcanza un minuto después. Comienza a disparar al momento en que la nave está dentro de su alcance.

La Comodoro no es una nave pequeña, pero solo es una nave de ocio y, por tanto, mal equipada para soportar rayos láser. No tarda mucho tiempo en destruirse, aunque Loki continúa bombardeando la nave por algunos minutos más. No es más que escombros cuando termina.

Hay un acuerdo tácito entre los hermanos de que Thor nunca preguntará qué le sucedió a Loki en las semanas previas a su llegada, cómo se ganó el favor del Gran Maestro. Todo lo que Thor puede hacer es asegurarse de que Loki sea tratado con nada más que adoración por el resto de su vida.

* * *

El corazón de Loki se detuvo cuando Thor se puso de pie. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que Thor atacara.

El Gran Maestro ni siquiera le echó un vistazo mientras presionaba un botón en la parte superior de su bastón.

Thor cayó al suelo, retorciéndose. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos antes de cerrarse.

Loki se levantó y fue al lado de su amo, listo para suplicar por la vida de su hermano.

No necesitó hacerlo.

—¡Vaya! —El Gran Maestro aplaudió—. Chispitas tiene un poco de chispa, ¿eh? Ahora, no te preocupes, mi mascota, estará bien en unos minutos y luego podremos continuar donde lo dejamos.

Entonces, su amo aún pretendía que esto ocurriera. Loki secretamente se había emocionado al ver a su perfecto y dorado hermano humillado al ser capturado y forzado a un combate de gladiadores, pero el ser reducirlo a follarse a su propio hermano para entretener a otra persona lo dejó sintiéndose enfermo. Casi se preguntó si Thor cambiaría de algún modo por su toque, si contaminaría a su hermano a través de su contacto, si lo haría sentirse tan enfermo como él mismo se sentía.

Siempre había querido que los dos fueran iguales. Ahora se le iba a cumplir su deseo de la peor manera posible. ¿No era ese el lema de su vida?

Mientras su amo se movía para pararse junto a un inconsciente Thor, Loki pensó en invocar sus dagas. Si acertaba el tiro, todo esto podría terminar. Pero si fallaba o si el infeliz bastardo inmortal sobrevivía, ni siquiera quería imaginar los horrores que le sucederían a Thor y a él. No, era mejor esperar su momento.

Loki empezó a desnudarse.

* * *

No desmantelaron la arena. Para sorpresa de casi todo el mundo.

Los juegos continuaron. Esta vez, sin embargo, los gladiadores eran genuinos voluntarios. Guerreros vienen desde lejos para poner a prueba su valía unos contra otros y contra Hulk.

Loki casi había huido cuando finalmente vio al campeón del Gran Maestro. Thor había tenido que calmarlo. Finalmente se decidió que tanto Loki como Hulk simplemente se mantendrían alejados el uno del otro.

Thor ordena la construcción de un palco privado, menos elegante y mucho más cercano a la acción que el del Gran Maestro. Los príncipes se sientan en tronos gemelos presidiendo los combates abajo. Loki se enfada con cada una de las victorias de Hulk.

Thor vive para ver los pucheros infantiles de su hermano.

* * *

Cuando Thor recuperó la conciencia, estaba desnudo. A su mente le tomó unos segundos enfocarse y recordar lo que estaba sucediendo. Loki se arrodilló a su lado, también desnudo.

A Thor se le hundió el estómago.

Luchó por levantarse, pero una posición sentada fue lo mejor que pudo lograr. Sintió a Loki deslizar un brazo alrededor de su espalda para sostenerlo. Quería apartarlo, pero todavía estaba demasiado débil.

Thor levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar fijamente al Gran Maestro que se encontraba a varios metros de ellos. Advirtió el bastón, cómo el Gran Maestro tenía el pulgar en el botón listo para electrocutarlo.

El Gran Maestro advirtió su mirada. Blandió el bastón en su dirección.

—Ahora, Chispitas, cuando te puse fuera de combate hace cinco minutos, la potencia de esta cosa estaba alrededor del cincuenta por ciento. Ahora llega hasta el ciento diez por ciento. —Ante la expresión confusa de Thor, añadió—: Sé que generalmente los porcentajes solo llegan hasta cien, pero hice que los chicos en el laboratorio obtuvieran un diez por ciento adicional —porque yo soy un tipo que vale un ciento diez por ciento. —Sonrió lo suficiente como para que Thor viera todos los dientes que esperaba poder romper más tarde.

Loki levantó su mano libre.

—Perdone a mi hermano, simplemente estaba sobreexcitado. Él ahora se comportará y hará lo que le pida.

El Gran Maestro se encogió de hombros y fue a servirse un trago.

Thor intentó levantarse de nuevo. Loki lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho. Después estuvo montándose en el regazo de Thor.

Thor finalmente encontró su voz.

—¡Loki, detente! No podemos...

—¡Shh! Thor, debemos hacerlo. No tienes idea de lo que este ser es capaz de hacer.

Thor miró hacia donde el Gran Maestro estaba poniendo varios paraguas pequeños en su bebida.

Loki agarró el rostro de Thor y le obligó a mirarlo.

—Thor, he estado aquí por seis semanas. He hecho muchas cosas para ganarme el favor del Gran Maestro; incluso más para conservarlo. Esto no será nada comparado con algunas de las cosas que he hecho. De hecho, probablemente será el encuentro más agradable que tenga desde mi llegada.

Thor esperó a que Loki se explicara pero no lo hizo. Quizá no podía entrar en detalles y esperaba que su hermano entendiera lo suficiente como para comprender el significado de sus palabras.

Thor lo entendió. Quería abrazar a Loki, demostrarle tanto su amor como su protección. Pero era muy consciente de su desnudez. También era consciente de la calidez de su hermano en su regazo; cómo el trasero de Loki descansaba sobre sus muslos; cómo —si bajaba la mirada— vería que su hermano estaba medio duro; cómo él mismo casi estaba en el mismo estado.

Estaba disgustado consigo mismo por reaccionar de esta manera con su hermano, más aún por las terribles implicaciones de lo que Loki acababa de decir. No sería otro ser egoísta y lujurioso usando su cuerpo.

—Loki, no te voy a deshonrar.

Loki se rio como si la idea fuera ridícula para él. Tomó la mano izquierda de Thor y la situó a un costado de su cuello.

El corazón de Thor se saltó unos cuantos latidos ante el gesto familiar. Hasta hace poco, había pensado que nunca volvería a tocar a Loki, a menos que a su hermano se le permitiera entrar en los salones del Valhalla debido a su heroica «muerte». Pero Loki estaba vivo, era real, era un peso sólido contra su propio cuerpo y Thor no quería dejarlo ir otra vez.

—Thor, tu toque nunca podría deshonrarme. —Los ojos de Loki otra vez estaban húmedos. Trazó su mano a través del brazo que sostenía su cuello—. ¿No nos hemos amado el uno al otro durante mil años?

—Difícilmente podría llamar a esto amor, Loki.

—¿Por qué no? —Se inclinó para acariciar la nariz de Thor con la suya—. Fuiste la primera persona que amé y sin duda serás la última. ¿Cómo podría tu tacto significar otra cosa que no sea amor?

Thor puso su mano derecha sobre la espalda de Loki. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que su hermano estaba diciendo? Deslizó su mano hacia el culo de Loki, agarrando un puñado y luego apretándolo.

Loki jadeó. Sus caderas se movieron instintivamente hacia adelante. Ahora estaba completamente duro. Thor casi estaba convencido de que su hermano realmente quería esto, quería ser follado por él. Pero aún estaba la duda incómoda de que Loki estuviera fingiendo; que estaba dispuesto a permitir que su cuerpo fuera violado mientras cerraba los ojos y lo aguantaba.

—Loki, yo... no deseo lastimarte.

Loki se rio.

—¡Oh, el DIOS del Trueno, dotado de resistencia sobrenatural y una serpiente capaz de rivalizar en tamaño con Jörmundgander! ¡Cuya destreza es tal que deja a todos sus amantes sin poder caminar durante días!

Thor enseñó los dientes ante la burla de su hermano, provocando otra risa del Tramposo. Para vengarse (y porque realmente quería, maldición) deslizó sus dedos entre las nalgas de Loki para encontrar su agujero. Lo encontró abierto y húmedo, lo suficiente como para empujar tres de sus dedos fácilmente.

La boca de Loki se abrió mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás. Le tomó un momento recuperarse y luego volvió a reír.

—¿Te gusta ese truco hermano? Es uno de mis favoritos.

—¡El mío también! —habló el Gran Maestro desde el sofá donde ahora estaba despatarrado.

Thor casi se había olvidado de la presencia de aquel demonio. Por un segundo consideró desmontar a su hermano y atacar de nuevo. Afortunadamente para todos los interesados, ya no era el hombre impulsivo que una vez había sido.

Se volvió hacia Loki.

—¿Qué hay de él?

Un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ignóralo.

Thor se burló.

Loki situó sus manos sobre el pecho de Thor. Una permanecía allí, acariciando un pezón, mientras la otra se deslizaba cada vez más abajo mientras seguía hablando.

—Déjame contarte un secreto: cuando éramos niños, a menudo soñaba con tenerte solo para mí. Mi hermano mayor, solo mío. Algunas veces, cuando jugábamos juntos, me gustaba imaginar que todos los demás habían desaparecido: Sif, Los Tres Guerreros, todos; que éramos los dos solos juntos en el universo entero y todo el universo era nuestro para conquistar. —Agarró la polla de Thor—. ¿Quién más importa cuando estamos juntos?

Thor se empujó en la mano de su hermano. Loki pasó su pulgar sobre su glande.

—Dilo, Thor.

—¡Nadie! —Salió en un jadeo entrecortado.

Loki lo frotó firmemente.

—¿Y qué importa cuando estamos juntos?

—Nada, nada más importa.

Thor acercó a Loki hasta él para juntar sus bocas. Escuchó al Gran Maestro reír entre dientes en algún lugar a su derecha, pero sonó lejano.

* * *

La Valquiria despierta sola. No sabe cuándo la otra mujer dejó su cama. La noche anterior es tan borrosa que apenas puede recordarla. Había sido rubia, por supuesto, todas lo eran. La Valquiria ha dejado de fingir que no se da cuenta de aquello; ha dejado de fingir que no sabe por qué.

La llegada de los hijos de Odín le había desconcertado. Aunque le había desconcertado más las noticias de su muerte y el regreso de esa bruja malvada. Después, por supuesto, los príncipes habían derrocado al Gran Maestro y lo habían cambiado todo. Su vida nuevamente había sido completamente perturbada.

Pronto se vería obligada a tomar una decisión: ¿debería quedarse e intentar adaptarse al nuevo Sakaar? ¿Podría recuperarse y reubicarse nuevamente?

Hay una voz persistente en el fondo de su mente diciéndole que regrese a Asgard y termine lo que comenzó hace siglos. Solo puede ahogar esa voz cuando bebe.

La Valquiria se tambalea ciegamente por el suelo junto a su cama hasta que su mano aprieta la botella que quedó de la noche anterior.

* * *

Thor dejó escapar un gruñido mientras su espalda golpeaba el suelo. La frialdad de las baldosas bajo su piel desnuda era agradable. Aún más agradable fue ver a su hermano a horcajadas sobre él, tratando de alinear la polla de Thor con su entrada.

La mirada de concentración de Loki (ojos hacia un costado, punta de su lengua entre sus dientes) era exactamente la misma que solía tener cuando estaba estudiando un nuevo hechizo. Aquello conmovió el corazón de Thor. Luego vino el momento ¡Eureka! cuando los ojos de Loki se abrieron de golpe y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa genuina.

Loki se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que estuvo completamente sentado. Sus ojos se cerraron de dicha. Comenzó a girar suavemente sus caderas.

Sus manos encontraron su camino hasta el pecho de Thor. Entonces realmente comenzó a moverse, levantándose con sus poderosos muslos, sus abdominales tensándose y relajándose, sus caderas empujándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Echó su cabello por encima de su hombro en un movimiento que pareció espontáneo pero que seguramente había sido practicado. Tal vez ese gesto fue lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio un segundo después.

Loki cayó hacia adelante, manos deslizándose del pecho sudoroso de Thor. Se frenó con sus codos a cada lado de la cabeza de Thor.

Sus rostros —el de Thor divertido, el de Loki avergonzado— estaban a una pulgada de distancia. Thor consideró molestar a su hermano por su desliz pero decidió que aquello arruinaría el momento.

—Hola —dijo en su lugar.

La comisura de la boca de Loki se curvó.

—Hola.

Llevó su boca hasta la de Thor y los dos compartieron un beso más lento y profundo que el anterior. Las manos de Thor se deslizaron hasta la parte inferior de la espalda de su hermano mientras Loki una vez más comenzaba a balancear sus caderas. Thor se empujó para encontrarse con su hermano. Loki envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Thor por lo que estaban medio abrazados mientras follaban. Los aplausos y los gritos abajo en la arena se ahogaron por sus agudas respiraciones, sus gruñidos, sus gemidos; realmente era como si estuvieran solos en el universo.

Al principio, Thor tomó la extraña sensación del zumbido bajo su piel como la consolidación de un orgasmo espectacular. Pero esto no era como cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado previamente durante el sexo. Sin embargo, era extrañamente familiar; era similar a la sensación que sentía cuando peleaba con el Mjolnir.

Y entonces las chispas brotaron de sus manos.

Loki jadeó. Volvió la cabeza en un intento por ver dónde Thor acababa de darle una leve sacudida. Se giró para mirar a los ojos a su hermano.

—Thooo-ooor...

Thor se acomodó en una posición sentada. Empujó sus manos bajo el trasero de Loki y lo levantó. Loki gimió nuevamente mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano. Thor mantuvo sus manos sobre el culo de Loki lo mejor que pudo para continuar empujándose y saliendo de él a un ritmo feroz. La cabeza de Loki cayó hacia atrás, rebotando sobre su cuello como una muñeca de trapo por la fuerza de los embistes de su hermano.

Rayos crepitaban en cada parte del cuerpo de Thor. Sus ojos brillaban de un blanco inquietante. Advirtió vagamente que el Gran Maestro estaba hablando.

—¿Chispitas? ¿Qué es esto?

Por encima del hombro de Loki, Thor pudo ver al Gran Maestro en la ventana del palco. Estaba estirando el cuello para mirar hacia el cielo. Thor sabía lo que estaba viendo: la terrible tormenta eléctrica desatándose repentinamente sobre ellos, surgiendo aparentemente de la nada.

Thor no estaba lo suficientemente perdido en la sensación como para perderse esta oportunidad.

Dejó de moverse y sostuvo a Loki cerca de él. Su hermano no protestó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Thor, aliento caliente contra su oreja.

Thor extendió su brazo, el que usualmente sostenía al Mjolnir —no lo necesitaba ahora, por mucho que pudiera extrañarlo. Hubo un tremendo trueno. Toda la arena tembló.

El Gran Maestro todavía estaba en la ventana.

—Erm... ¿Thor? Sería realmente estupendo si detienes esto.

Thor rio entre dientes. En su pecho podía sentir el corazón de Loki latiendo violentamente contra el suyo. Vio al Gran Maestro mirando su bastón, abandonado en el sofá.

Corrió hacia él. No lo logró.

Un relámpago irrumpió por la ventana, esparciendo fragmentos de vidrio por toda la habitación. Había una luz blanca tan brillante que incluso el mismo Thor quedó cegado por un momento. Cuando se aclaró, había una pila de cenizas donde el Gran Maestro había estado. Un pequeño incendio se había iniciado en el enorme sofá.

Thor empujó a Loki suavemente hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro. Su principal preocupación era que su hermano hubiese sido herido durante el caos. Su segunda preocupación era que Loki hubiera estado fingiendo por el Gran Maestro y, ahora que ya no estaba, habría lágrimas, disgusto y remordimiento.

Loki estaba jadeando. Miró a Thor con una mezcla de asombro y excitación. Su rostro se dividió en una enorme sonrisa.

—El DIOS del Trueno.

La propia excitación de Thor se multiplicó por diez. Los volteó a los dos, golpeando a Loki contra el suelo. Escuchó el golpe sordo de Loki en el piso, pero el gemido que lo siguió le dijo que todo estaba bien. Cogió uno de los muslos de Loki y comenzó a empujarse en él.

Las manos de Loki estaban por todo su cuerpo: en su pecho, después en su bíceps, luego deslizándose por el resto de su cabello; persiguiendo las chispas en la piel de su hermano.

—Tócame, Thor, por favor...

Thor dejó caer la pierna de su hermano y cambió su peso para tomar a Loki en su mano. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería. Su relámpago crepitó contra la delicada piel de la polla de su hermano. Loki se estremeció violentamente y se vino por todas partes.

El apriete de los músculos de Loki fue suficiente para que Thor terminara un momento después. Se derramó profundamente dentro de su hermano.

* * *

Con gran tristeza, Heimdall se da por vencido con los príncipes.

Observa mientras anuncian a la gente de Sakaar que el Gran Maestro ya no existe. Observa las celebraciones públicas. Incluso observa las celebraciones privadas de los hermanos más tarde esa misma noche. Tal depravación significa poco para aquel que todo lo ve.

Los días pasan en Sakaar. Thor se sienta en un trono en el palco privado en la arena de gladiadores. Loki a menudo está en su regazo. Hay peleas, fiestas y uniones frenéticas contra cualquier superficie disponible. Se han olvidado de su hogar.

A cargo de varios miles de personas, Heimdall se encuentra solo. Los tres guerreros se han ido, Sif está fuera de Asgard y no puede regresar. Depende de él salvar a su gente.

Con sus ojos puestos en Hela y su ejército en todo momento, lleva a la multitud al Bifrost. Puede enviarlos a un lugar seguro, pero no puede seguirlos, no sin dejar la puerta de acceso abierta detrás de él.

Una vez que las personas de Asgard estén a salvo, se deshará de la espada que abre el Bifrost. Si Hela viene por él, la enfrentará desarmado.

* * *

El cuerpo de Loki estaba dolorido, eso no era inusual, lo que era inusual era la satisfacción que sentía. Con suerte, duraría esta vez. Rodó sobre su costado para observar a su hermano.

—Sabes, la habitación está en llamas.

Thor levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver. Gruñó.

—Todavía son pequeñas; tenemos mucho tiempo.

Una calidez creció dentro de Loki como no la había experimentado en siglos. Su hermano estaba aquí con él; él era una vez más el centro del universo de Thor. Hasta que Thor eligiera dejarlo otra vez.

—¿Cuándo regresarás a Asgard?

Thor guardó silencio por un momento. El caos de la arena entró a través de la ventana destrozada.

—No voy a regresar.

La esperanza se disparó en el pecho de Loki, luchó por contenerla.

—No estás hablando en serio.

—No, de verdad es cierto. Asgard no es lo que yo pensé que era. Además, Hela es muy poderosa. Que se quede con él. —Thor se volvió para mirar a su hermano. Extendió la mano y pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior de Loki—. ¿Qué más importa cuando estamos juntos?

Loki sonrió contra el pulgar de Thor.

—Nada. Nada más importa. —Besó en la palma de Thor. Luego acercó a su hermano hacia él para besar su hermosa boca.

Las llamas a su alrededor comenzaron a cobrar velocidad.

* * *

Por segunda vez en su larga vida, la Valquiria está dejando atrás todo lo que conoce.

La seguridad es poco rigurosa desde que los príncipes tomaron el control; no cuesta nada subir y robar una de las viejas naves del Gran Maestro.

Piensa, brevemente, en tratar de convencer a los Odinson para que vengan con ella, pero ¿por qué iban a escucharla cuando había sido ella quien había capturado a Thor? Además, si tuvieran la intención de volver a enfrentar a Hela, ya se habrían marchado.

No, que reinen en su caótico reino, déjenlos retozar frente a toda la corte. Esto era algo que ella necesitaba hacer sola.

Deseó, por enésima vez, que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes hace tantos años. Que ella y sus hermanas hubieran sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para ganar. Que no hubiera perdido todo. Los deseos, por supuesto, son inútiles, pero ahora tiene la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Traza el rumbo hacia el portal más grande en el cielo de Sakaar.

Después se dirige a casa.

FIN.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
